Agony
by chocolatepiewithcookiecrumbs
Summary: Tortured, bleeding to death, and afraid, the fallen hero gave up to the pain. Would it ever stop? What would happen to Zelda if he gave her location? M FOR A REASON!


**SO! Oneshot unless y'all want something else? Idk, I just was typing up an idea for a story, hated the story. Here's the only part I LOVED. The other parts were stupid. **

**Caution: abuse, blood, torture, and just for being AWESOME! BEWARE THE AWESOMENESS!**

* * *

The fallen hero screamed as another wave of agony erupted his thoughts. The demon was merciless. The boy scrambled to his feet only to have Ghirahim grab his leg and squeeze, shattering the fragile bone right below his knee. Link collapsed and screamed as the searing agony pulsed through his body.

Tears streamed down his face from the pain, the tears mixing with the blood from the cuts on his face. He wanted to die. Oh, how he wanted to choke to death, or be left there to bleed to death, he didn't want the pain anymore! He was at his limits but the demon wouldn't stop.

"P-p-plea-se!" He cried out as his broken leg was squeezed again, leaving him panting and writhing.

"Now now skychild," Ghirahim leaned down and picked the boy up by his crimson, blood red hair. "I thought I explained the rules to you already."

Link cried out as he was thrown across the room until he collided into a stone, jagged wall. He panted and curled up into a ball and cried.

Footsteps echoed around him. He shook and curled up tighter.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _"Now, let's try this again."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ A sword or knife was pulled out of the stone, cold, ground.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _"You can only have relief when you tell me the location of the Spirit Maiden."

_Tap. _He cried harder. _Tap. _He couldn't say it! _Tap._ Didn't the demon understand?! _Tap. _**Goddess... please kill me... **The young hero chanted in his head.

His teary blue eyes looked up to see cold, heartless chocolate ones staring back, a bloodied dagger was twirled between the demon lord's fingers. The hero shrank down and whimpered.

"Poor poor Skychild." Ghirahim mocked. "All the hero wanted was the girl, but his story wasn't that simple. Think about it _hero. _If the goddess wanted to have her hero succeed, why would she create me? A millennium ago, she created me, knowing I would do this to you. Yet she still proceeded with my creation. Maybe she wanted to watch you suffer?"

The hero watched helplessly as Ghirahim's magic pulled the hero's arms upward, and a sword appeared in the demon's grasp. With only a few seconds to process what was happening, the sword broke through air, and split the skin of the boy's hands connecting them painfully to the ground below.

An ear piercing scream came from the lungs of the hero as more tears came from his eyes. The feeling of his hands being attached to the ground was like white hot agony. He continued to scream as another sword was pierced through his good leg forcing his body to pulse in the white hot agony.

He gasped for breath in between screams as the demon sat on his bleeding stomach. The dagger stopped it's twirling and placed itself in Ghirahim's hand.

The boy trembled and bit his lip in fear as whimpers and sobs came from his heaving, broken body. The dagger was examined by the demon.

"Such a beautiful knife." He muttered. "Black as my heart, and drenched in your blood." The demon grip Link's chin with his hand and squeezed, making the fallen warrior cry out and struggle only to scream as the wounds on his hands and foot was aggravated. The dagger slid lightly around his left eye making the boy freeze in horror.

* * *

The hero screamed as his second eye was taken, efficiently blinding him. He screamed as loud as he could as he could only imagine the smug look on the demon's face.

The pain was unbearable! It was like someone had taken a white-hot branding iron and shoved it deep into his brain, spreading through his entire skull.

His throat was in agony from the screams that came from his lungs. He couldn't stop screaming, and Ghirahim added to the pain by digging his sharp nails into one of the larger gashes on the chest below him.

The screams were music to his ears! He never wanted these glorious screams to stop.

"Tell me where she is, and I'll make it stop. I'll make the pain go away forever. No one will ever hurt you again.

"S-she's..." The hero screamed again as another hot wave of agony spread through his skull.

"Yes?" Ghirahim grinned.

"F-Faron..." The hero cried out and sobbed. The pain was too much for him to handle.

"I see." The demon chuckled. "How about I give her something of yours as a gift for you?" The boy cried harder as he knew more pain was coming his way, fear biting into his body as he trembled and shook from anticipation and fear.

"She'll love your beautiful blue eyes, but I must give her more." Ghirahim stuck two bloodied fingers into the mouth of the child. "I know what she'll absolutely _die_ for." Link felt two fingers grab his tongue and pull it out of his mouth as something sharp was felt as the base of the appendage.

He shook his head as the fingers gripped tighter.

"Do you taste your blood? Because I promise, that is the last thing you with ever taste." And with that, searing pain was felt as the dagger carved freshly through his tongue, forcing more agonized screams from the tortured hero.

Please... just give him release!

The hero fell limp to the swords in his hands and the pain in his body. He was a prisoner to pain now. All he could see was black. All he could hear was his screams. All he could feel was pain. He couldn't taste his own blood anymore. And his heart ached for betraying his love.

"But you _did_ tell me her location. So I shall give you what you want." The hero's screams died down as his ears strained to hear what was going on.

In a short minute, a sword was jabbed into his heart and he couldn't help the scream. He surrendered to the numb feeling going all over him. And even though his eyes had been taken, he could see Her Grace, Hylia standing there, tears in her own eyes.

* * *

**wanna twoshot? Cuz I have an idea for a chapter 2...  
**


End file.
